


Asgard Disapproves

by Melodious329



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back filling another of my own prompts from avengerkink: </p><p>Steve and Thor are in love and so when the bifrost is fixed, Thor immediately takes his love to Asgard to introduce Steve to his culture and his parents. But not all of Asgard is happy that their crown prince is in love with a 'tiny human'. </p><p>I want to see Steve just being tormented and trying to keep it all from Thor. The Asgards maybe make comments every time that Thor's back is turned that Steve isn't worthy (the serum came out of a bottle right?). They trick Steve by giving him an unruly steed (or whatever horselike creature) that bucks him off, and give him disgusting food and tell Steve that it's Thor's favorite so that Steve chokes the food down only for Thor to come by and laugh and say that it's unedible, they hit him with something and then say how weak he is that that hurt him when it wouldn't have injured an Asgardian, etc. All Steve is trying to do is live up to being worthy of Thor's mate and everything is just feeding into all of Steve's insecurities. </p><p>How does it end? Does Thor find out? Does Steve return to Earth in secret shame?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Disapproves

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I tried to put in some slang from the 1930s, just a warning in case something seems weird

Steve is confused. He and Thor are sitting on the couch together watching a movie. They’re close enough to touch each time they shift, Thor’s arm brushing Steve’s own each time he reaches into the bowl of popcorn. Thor’s presence is all Steve can focus on. He is afraid of getting closer, even though he wants to. It’s been like this for six months. 

They’ve been dating. That’s what Thor said that first time he invited Steve out, clearly uncomfortable with the word. They go out to diners and used bookstores and museums. They stay in and watch movies and eat food that Steve makes. Sometimes Thor will hold Steve’s hand on the couch or on the street, and Thor hugs everyone, a lot. But they don’t kiss. They don’t do…anything else. 

And despite the confusion, it’s has been aces. Before Thor came, Steve had been floundering. Putting the Captain America suit on had been like some kind of choice to move forward, but it wasn’t that easy to let the past go. The Howling Commandoes had been the only place that Steve ever felt he fit in. But the other Avengers had other duties, other missions that Captain America is too noticeable for, other research that Captain America is too stupid and antiquated for.

Thor put light back in Steve’s life. Despite the confusion, every moment with Thor was the berries. He gave Steve purpose outside of just being an old soldier that became an icon, a superhuman kept on ice until a disaster happens. It was all too soon that he was dizzy with the Asgardian prince, but Steve can’t tell if Thor feels anything like the same. 

Steve doesn’t understand dating in this modern time where everyone seems to wear so little clothes and billboards have mostly naked models on them, much less the dating customs of some alien, ancient god’s society. And he can’t ask. He can’t stand to be wrong and see that look on Thor’s face, the look that men used to give him before the serum, calling him a faggot. 

Completely distracted from the movie, Steve suddenly comes back to the present when Thor suddenly shifts toward him. Surprised, Steve looks over, lips parted and suddenly Thor’s lips are on his own. Steve’s so surprised that he pulls away, falling back onto the couch, but Thor follows, his tongue delving into Steve’s open mouth. 

Gasping, Steve feels the full length of the other man’s body on top of him. When Steve gets over the surprise, it suddenly feels perfect. Thor’s lips moving over his, their bodies aligned. Steve’s hands gently pet over Thor’s warm sides and he can feel his dick thickening in his khaki pants…

And then suddenly the weight and warmth are gone. Steve opens his eyes to see Thor sitting up on the couch again. Awkwardly Steve pushes himself up too. His face flushes as he remembers that they’re in a communal room, and they were just on top of each other. No wonder Thor stopped. He feels like a mug that he let it get that far. Or Thor simply was turned off by him. He can feel his face heating up and can’t meet Thor’s eyes.

Until Thor’s fingers are on his chin, lifting his face until he’s forced to meet serious blue eyes. 

“Sorry, I…I’m sorry,” Steve stutters out stupidly. 

“No, it is I who should be sorry. I simply could not control myself around you any longer. But I do not want to simply bed you, Steve,” Thor explains seriously. 

Steve swallows, torn between feeling scandalized and rejected. 

After a moment, Thor blushes faintly himself as he reaches for Steve’s hands, holding them lightly. “Perhaps my motivations have not been clear to you. My love for you has but grown these last six months. I would like to make our engagement official.”

Steve’s mouth opens, but he feels all balled up and can’t settle on a question to ask. 

“I would like you to accompany me to Asgard now that the rainbow bridge is fixed so that you can see my homeland and meet Odin and my mother, Frigga,” Thor continues. 

Now Steve’s mouth opens wider in surprise. “Your parents?” he stutters out. 

Thor’s deep blue eyes are starting to darken with disappointment. It’s such a huge step, Steve thinks, and so completely out of the blue. But if he’s honest, he’s never been as happy as he is with Thor. In the end, that’s the only thing he thinks as a shy smile spreads across his own face. 

“To Asgard?” he asks in wonder. “Yes,” he says, “I will go.” He supposes that’s akin to saying yes to a marriage proposal but he’s still getting his mind around that one. 

Thor blows his wig. Steve barely registers the movement when suddenly he’s being held in the air, Thor’s arms around his waist. A hard close-mouthed kiss is laid on his lips. 

“I will not further tempt myself,” Thor says, putting him down. “I will make the arrangements for our departure on the morrow.”

Stunned, Steve watches as Thor nods to him before leaving. He has no choice but to go up to his own room, taking all of his thoughts with him. 

The next morning after his run, he enters the kitchen surprised to see most of his team already there. They’re not often together for meals, particularly not in the morning, but no one is eating, just drinking coffee. Steve hesitates at the door, thinking that his trip to Asgard will have to be postponed to deal with some new disaster. 

But Natasha only sets her cup down, cradling it lightly in her hands as she asks, dryly, “Something you want to tell us?”

Steve is surprised that they’re all here apparently having heard of his trip, or rather his engagement. He wasn’t even sure if they were dating until last night and suddenly he’s worried that the others aren’t comfortable with his relationship with another man. 

Trying to choke back any awkwardness or defensiveness, Steve walks over to the refrigerator, pulling out some eggs. He hasn’t gathered himself enough to say anything, though, when Tony is suddenly by his side, reaching past him to grab the milk. 

“I don’t see how that’s fair,” Tony complains. “Just because the blonde bombshells are shacking up together, Steve gets to be the first to see Asgard? He can’t even appreciate or, hell, understand all that amazing technology. He’ll come back with no more information than the big lug gives us, talking about rainbows…”

Steve sets his jaw against the dig and his own shame. He’s not just a relic from the past to them. Even with the serum he’ll never be as smart as Tony, or Bruce, or probably any of the rest of the team, even Thor. Thor may not be a scientist, but he does know a lot more than Steve does, about the world, the universe, and about love. 

A pit of anxiety starts to form in his belly as he closes the refrigerator door. He was excited to see Asgard, excited that Thor wanted to show him, but he’s now realizing he’ll undoubtedly feel as out of place there as he does here, in this present that’s not the future he used to dream of. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Steve tries to nonchalant as he answers, “I’ll do my best, but I’m sure Thor will invite you to Asgard soon enough.”

“Tony, this is not about you or science,” Natasha interjects as Tony sits back down. “This is about Steve meeting the parents of the person he loves.”

Steve turns toward her, smiling a little in thanks. It’s about him and Thor…except as Natasha pointed out, it’s also about Steve being judged as a future husband. That pit in his stomach is getting larger. 

“Seems like a shotgun wedding,” Tony continues complaining in a lower voice. 

Tony’s words are forgotten by everyone when Thor enters the room though. He’s smiling like he’s just won the lottery, or in Thor’s case, maybe eaten a whole boar.  
Steve can’t help a smile breaking out on his own face. His food is entirely forgotten as he moves toward Thor, seemingly drawn there by a magnet. It’s only after Thor’s hands are on his biceps that Steve realizes that Thor is dressed in his battle gear. 

Thor must see the question on his face as he asks, “Are you ready to travel? Odin would love to see your battle suit.”

“Oh,” Steve responds dumbly. “Of course. It’s a good plan to have it with me just in case, anyway.”

Thor just beams at him and then claps his shoulder. “I am ready whenever you would like to leave.”

Steve feels his heavy stomach suddenly drop to his feet. Thor claps his shoulder again and then leaves, stating, “I’ll contact Heimdell to ready the bridge.”

Suddenly feeling frantic, Steve just leaves the eggs on the counter and walks out of the kitchen, suddenly forgetting all about eating. He heads to his room off the gym in the tower where his suit is kept, at least one of his new suits. 

But he suddenly hesitates there, in the dim lighting. It feels vaguely like before their very first mission, when Steve confronted his own past in his old uniform, displayed as if in a museum. Back in the war, he had never felt so right as he did as Captain America. But now he feels like the costume is smothering him. 

Everyone who ever knew him as anything other than Captain America is gone. He has mostly thought of the serum as the greatest gift. It enabled him to be useful, to help the war effort, to be the person that he knew he could be. But Dr. Erskine told him to make sure that it only changed the outside, not his heart. But his outside has greatly changed how everyone else sees him. Captain America is all everyone sees and the past is like a myth.

He wonders for the first time what Thor would think of him as he was. Thor is a god, a prince to some magical kingdom and he sees Steve as somehow greater than the average human. But Steve isn’t greater. He’s just a kid from Brooklyn who never learned to back down. He’ll never forget what it feels like to get knocked down. 

In the end, this is his new life. He will never get back the life that he had, the life that he fought for, the friends and colleagues and mentors. He’s the only one left to remember. He puts the suit on, Captain America subsuming 4F Steve Rogers for good. He can only hope that Captain America is good enough for Odin, king of Asgard. 

Finally ready to meet his future, Steve heads off to find Thor.

******

The trip on the rainbow bridge is like being wrenched out of his skin, everything swirling around him too fast to see. Thor has an arm wrapped around his waist but when they reach the other side, Steve crumples as soon as his feet touch solid ground. 

His head spinning, he tries to turn away from the other man as his stomach heaves as if trying to dislodge his inner organs. But Thor doesn’t totally let go, his hands are huge on Steve’s heaving back as Steve is on his knees. He can only think that he’s grateful he didn’t have time for breakfast. 

It’s not until his stomach settles that Steve realizes what a horrible first impression he is making. Kneeling, he can see only feet and there are several pairs of feet standing around him. He forces himself to stand up and face the music, knowing that he’s only shown them all how frail even a ‘super’-Midgardian is. 

As he lifts his face, he first sees a huge black man, covered in golden armor, pale eyes piercing as if seeing straight through Steve. But even as embarrassed as he feels, Steve doesn’t show his feelings. He nods at the other man and extends a hand in friendship. 

The other man seems entirely confused by the custom and Thor grabs his shoulders and takes over the introduction. “Steve, this is Heimdell, who guards the rainbow bridge.”

The man never shakes Steve’s hand before Thor turns him to see the four others standing there. “And these are the warriors three, my dear friends.”

Thor leaves Steve’s side to greet them himself with kisses and giant hugs. Steve has never been that familiar with anyone, in fact, has spent most of his life being someone that most people didn’t want to hug. He smiles and extends his hand first to the lady. She cautiously takes his hand, smiling as he shakes it. Steve can tell she is a bearcat, like Natasha…or Peggy. 

Clearing his throat, Steve turns to a very serious man with a pony tail and then to a smiling man with a pointy beard. When he extends his hand to the larger man though, his hand is brushed aside and he’s grabbed up in a giant bear hug. Surprised, Steve tries to pat the larger man’s shoulder. It’s not often nowadays that he feels small. 

When he’s finally released, Thor is next to him, slapping his shoulder again as if the hug meant some sort of acceptance. Steve smiles a little himself. It’s not often people hug him at all and it means even more after his embarrassing arrival. At least Thor’s parents weren’t here to see. 

As they exit the small building, Steve is amazed at the sight that greets him. The bridge underneath his feet is clear. He has to literally stop walking to look down at the raging water underneath and that’s when he notices the bridge sparkles, undulates with colors. And then he lifts his eyes to the shining, shimmering buildings before him.

Thor pulls him close, but Steve can barely tear his eyes away. When he finally does it’s to see Thor’s stormy blue eyes shining at him, proud. That look directed at him is more amazing than the sights around them. Unconsciously, Steve’s hands are gripping the top edge of Thor’s breastplate, clinging as he tries to pull them closer. Thor leans in and plants a sweet kiss on Steve’s lips that has Steve’s head spinning more than the rainbow bridge. But they’re interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Steve blushes at their very public affection, but Thor just laughs, loud and happy. 

“Odin awaits,” the larger man, Volstagg, says cheerfully. 

Thor takes his hand as they walk towards the city again. The bridge seems incredibly long, flanked by these huge gates that Steve can see are already opening for them. They’re the size of some of the tallest buildings in New York City. And as they open, Steve can see a crowd of people on the other side, waiting for them. Steve’s heart is pounding in his chest as they close the distance, anxiety running through his veins. 

There’s a popping noise above them and suddenly Steve is on the ground. He’s back in the trenches of the war, the sound of gunshots above him, but the colors seem too bright, the fog and the dirt and the blood around him. The fear freezes him as hard as ice, so much more debilitating than it ever was during the war. 

Slowly the colors around him fade into the bright sunlight of the real world, of Asgard. And then he can feel Thor’s hands on him, soothing him. Thor seems to know immediately when the flashback has passed, already pulling Steve up from the ground. 

Steve is panting, a cold sweat all over his skin, but he’s also red from shame at his weakness. He doesn’t need to look over to know that everyone is staring at him in confusion, wondering what’s wrong with him. But Thor’s hands are on his face, trying to keep his attention to ascertain if he’s alright. 

Steve shakes off Thor’s concern, “I’m fine. Fine.”

Thor’s eyes show that he’s not convinced, but he lets Steve pull away with only a comment. “It’s been a while since you have been afflicted so.”

Steve only shakes his head, not wanting to think about his weakness right now and certainly not wanting to think back to those first days out of the ice. He never wanted Thor to see him like that and no matter what SHIELD or Thor says, his weakness still shames him. 

Turning back towards the city, Steve is acutely aware that he has just made the worst first impression ever. But he is determined to keep going, to pretend like nothing is wrong with him. The crowd seems confused, their cheering ceased as they finally approach the land. Steve just keeps walking, his neck stiff from forcing himself to keep staring ahead instead of ducking his face.

The crowd is on either side of them as they begin walking down a huge corridor paved in what looks like gold. There are huge warrior sculptures on either side, holding up the roof. Steve can’t help his face tilting upwards, looking from one side to the other as they walk. He knows he looks like a child rather than someone worthy of being Thor’s fiancé. 

The crowd begins to cheer. These people didn’t see his reaction on the bridge and they are excited to see their Prince again. After walking what seems like miles, there are more golden doors ahead of them, this time leading into a huge room, a throne room. Steve feels his heart skip as he sees the splendor inside. It feels like a dream. It can’t possibly be happening to him. 

They descend down a huge staircase but Steve barely realizes his legs are moving. There are people everywhere and the sound of them all is deafening. But it’s not as disconcerting as the huge throne on the other side of the room, up another staircase so it seems even more impressive, and so does the regal man sitting upon a huge golden throne. But Steve stops with Thor at the bottom. 

Thor squeezes his arm, a gesture to wait there as Thor then starts to climb halfway up the stairs. A woman suddenly runs over to him from the side, giving him a huge hug. Steve assumes the woman is Thor’s mother, but Odin does not rush forward. The man stands up from the throne deliberately and all of the crowd is suddenly silent. 

Odin has an instantly commanding presence with his one blue eye. He’s older but still looks tall and strong, powerful in his golden armor and horned helmet. His voice booms out in the sudden silence. 

“Welcome back to my first born son, Thor. And welcome to his mate, Captain America of Midgard.”

The crowd cheers and Steve automatically ducks his suddenly red face. He certainly doesn’t deserve this kind of welcome. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt so out of place, not even all of those shows he did selling war bonds. 

He looks up to see Thor motioning to him and forces himself to step forward, to climb the steps. He’s grateful for Thor’s hand on his shoulder. Frigga is warm, rushing over to grab his elbows. She seems frail but still beautiful and her grip is strong. She pulls him forward so she can kiss his cheek. For a moment, everything else blurs into the background and she’s not the queen of some foreign land, but just a mother. Her warmth means a lot to him. 

“Welcome, Captain,” she says to him, her voice soft and warm, intimate. “We are so pleased to finally meet you.”

Odin is a strong silent presence as he descends the steps to them. Then he suddenly claps his hand on Steve’s shoulder, a gesture of friendship. Steve is surprised and he hesitates before nodding in acceptance. Leaning in stiffly, Odin says softly, just to him, “Welcome.”

Odin claps his shoulder again and then they step away. Thor is right beside them and Steve stands beside the prince as they all turn toward the crowd who cheers ever louder. Thor is shouting something about a celebration, a feast, but Steve is too overwhelmed to hear. He stays silent until Thor finally leads them out of the throne room.

Thor’s mother stays close to his side as they leave the throne room, her arm linked with his elbow. She acts as if that huge scene was totally normal. 

“Thor will show you to a room so you can rest before the feast. Please let him know if you need anything,” she says as they stop at a different door. Then she disappears inside. 

Thor happily takes her place at his side, but Steve doesn’t know what to say to him. They’re headed down another huge hallway, identical doors on their left side, but Thor knows which one to stop at. Still Thor hesitates a moment after opening the door. “Thank you for coming, Steve.”

Steve’s smile turns a bit rueful. “I’m sorry that I have not made the best impression so far.”

“Of course you have,” Thor corrects him. “I am just happy for you to be here, to see my home.”

Steve’s smile turns genuine at Thor’s earnestness. Despite the splendor of Asgard, Thor has always seemed just as happy in a dive in New York. Steve’s knows it’s just his own insecurities eating away at him. It’s so easy to be in control in the heat of battle, when planning strategy, but it’s so much harder when it comes to his personal relationships. He just wants to make Thor happy, to put that happy smile on the Asgardian’s face especially when those stormy blue eyes are looking at him. 

Thor turns to go, but he motions toward the room. “You’ll find Asgardian armor inside for you to wear to the banquet,” he says before leaving. 

Steve hesitates, his mouth open to ask about why he should wear Asgardian armor, but Thor is already leaving. Steve just watches the other Avenger’s regal form, the red cloak swaying from Thor’s strong shoulders. He’s still in the hallway when he hears some other people speaking. 

“Can you believe it? Thor brought a Midgardian here? To marry?” he hears a female voice say. 

“I know. The Midgardian was cowed at the sight of our realm,” he hears another male voice. 

Two Asgardians then step into the hallway, male and female and they avert their eyes once they see him. But Steve still sees the mocking smile on the woman’s face as she turns away from him. 

Steve sets his jaw as he enters his room. He’s been dealing with not being good enough his whole life. Even after the serum, Colonel Phillips looked at him as just an experiment. But Steve isn’t about to let their opinions stop him. 

The room is huge, golden like everything else in Asgard. The bed takes up most of the room, but there’s a vanity with a bowl and a pitcher of water. On the bed is the armor laid out, sparkling against the deep red of the bed’s comforter. It’s beautiful just like Thor’s, but he’s still wondering why Thor wants him to wear it. It’s as if Thor wants him to fit in, to be one of them and Steve knows he never will. He wants to be accepted by Asgard, but he doesn’t want to be Asgardian. 

He’s never before put on armor, though, and it turns out to be pretty complicated, with a lot of layers. He has to twist himself seemingly into a pretzel to tighten all the straps, but he thinks he’s got it all on right though when he finally emerges from his room. He feels like it’s been a long time since he’s seen anyone, but no one has come to get him. They must just assume that he’ll find them. 

He heads down the hallway, following where he saw Thor going last. As he walks, he can hear people’s voices up ahead so at the very least, he will have found someone to ask. He hopes it’s not more people talking about him, though. 

Eventually the hallway opens up into a large banquet hall with a large table in the middle. There are a few Asgardians setting up the table so he knows that he’s early. Helping out at least gives him something to do and Steve often helped out lower ranking soldiers at the base. It might even make him friends. 

“Excuse me,” he starts politely. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I wonder…”

Steve loses his train of thought as all of them seem to be staring at him as if he’s done something wrong. “Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m sorry that I’m a bit early.”

He extends his hand to the first woman nearby, but she turns away from him quickly and moves to the other side of the table. His extended hand lands at the back of his own neck, rubbing the burning sensation of embarrassment. 

“Are there going to be a lot of people in here tonight?” Steve asks, self-consciously. It’s not the first time that he’s received a cool reception at a party, but this time he is hoping to make a good impression. And the size of the giant table makes him nervous. 

Fortunately, one of the men seems to take pity on him, taking a step towards him with a sharp smile. “Yes, there will be a great many people here to welcome you into the house of Odin.”

“Ooh,” Steve murmurs in surprise. It’d be too much to ask for an intimate dinner to meet Thor’s parents, he supposes, when said parents are considered gods and rulers of an alien world. 

The man looks back at the others before taking another step toward Steve. “Are you hungry? I can go ahead and get you something to eat, since you have arrived early.”

Steve considers it. He is hungry, having not eaten all day. Since the serum, he eats every chance he can get. But, “I hate to disturb you from your current tasks,” he denies. “Is there anything I can do to help you?”

“He wants to help!” a female voice and everyone starts to laugh except a stern voice who says sharply, “It would help if he let us work.”

Feeling even more ridiculous, he’s trying to think of some way to apologize again when the man interrupts the others. “Don’t worry. I will get you something to eat, one of Thor’s favorites.”

Steve looks down to his feet, guilty for having disturbed them. He wanted to help, not be served, and it’s clear these Asgardians neither want to serve him or talk to him. They aren’t impressed with his serum-enhanced abilities, and it leaves Steve feeling just as he did before the experiment, useless and inferior. 

The man comes back quickly with a large bowl that he sets down on the table with a long thin knife. Steve approaches cautiously not knowing what else to do.  
“Here’s one of Thor’s favorite dishes,” the man explains, with a curious look to the others working behind him. 

“Thank you,” Steve begins. “I’m sorry that I have not asked your name.”

“It is of no concern. You will be learning a great many people’s names tonight,” the man says quickly. “Eat up.”

It’s an odd answer, but Steve found many things odd about his own country when he woke up in the future. He can only hope to make fewer mistakes navigating this world than his own. As he sits down though, he sees the inside of the bowl, filled with dark eels. They shimmer in the low lamplight, almost as if still moving. 

He gulps. He’s eaten some horrid things. Food molded quickly during the war and they all still needed to eat. Sometimes, he’d even give the other men his food and eat wild berries and mushrooms since he was immune to anything poisonous. But this dish still seems disgusting. 

“I really am sorry to bother you. Perhaps I should save them for Thor,” Steve tries to politely decline. 

“No, no,” the Asgardian says. “There is plenty more. Please eat.”

Trapped, Steve picks up the knife. He cuts into one and finds it is barely cooked, rubbery and slippery. He cuts off a bite and shoves it in his mouth, trying to swallow it quickly. His body immediately rebels, trying to prevent the eel from continuing down his throat. Steve is still trying to swallow while the Asgardian is motioning him to eat an even bigger piece, to slurp it up like noodles. 

Steve has to cover his mouth with his hand as if to keep the bite inside as he finishes swallowing when suddenly all of the others scatter. Schooling his features, he looks up to see Thor approaching. Thor sees him at about the same moment and a big grin spreads across his face. But Thor’s smile fades as he comes up behind Steve, looking at the bowl’s contents. 

“Are you eating this?” Thor asks, picking up the bowl. Thor laughs a little as he sniffs the bowl in disgust. “Midgardians have very odd eating habits. This is for bait, to catch fish. We will have better food, much of it.”

Stunned, Steve can only stumble to his feet and Thor takes the bowl away, his hand going back over his mouth. He looks around for the Asgardian who brought the bowl to him, but no one is still in the banquet room. When Thor turns back to him, Steve can only mumble a request for the bathroom. Thor points the way with a confused look on his features. 

When Steve comes back, still wiping his mouth, there is a crowd of people in the room. He wonders if he smells like sickness, or if everyone will have heard how foolish he is. As he approaches, he’s certain he’ll be greeted with laughter and pointing. 

Fortunately, Thor intercepts him before he reaches the crowd. The prince is smiling as if for the crowd, but his voice is concerned as he asks, “Are you alright?”

Steve knows that he was gone a while, but he simply smiles and nods yes. But Thor doesn’t lead himto the crowd. Instead e grabs onto Steve’s chest plate, pulling the straps tighter and straightening Steve’s cape is attached. Steve closes his eyes in humiliation at being dressed like a child in front of everyone.

“I sent someone to help you,” Thor explains as if that’s totally normal before patting Steve on the shoulder. 

Steve’s embarrassed before he even meets anyone, and he meets a lot of people. Their names and faces run together despite how much Steve tries to remember. And everyone is so tall and beautiful, imposing and draped in golden silks. He’s only too thankful when he’s finally ushered to a seat. He’s seated near the head of the table beside Thor with Frigga across the table. 

Thor grabs his hand, holding it on the table as toast after toast is made to their love, their marriage, their fertility. Steve is embarrassed at the frank talk of his future sex life, especially since he is suspicious that anyone at the table is happy with their union. He wonders if Thor’s parents are beginning to be question his fitness as Thor’s mate as well. 

The food is then served, huge plates of meat and bread, cheese and fruit, but Steve finds that he doesn’t have the stomach for much of it. Thor simply keeps putting more and more food on Steve’s plate though. The feasting is loud, songs and laughter, but the crowd goes quiet again when Odin speaks up. 

“You are the Captain of America?” he starts, his voice conversational but still commanding. “Thor tells me that you are stronger than other Midgardians for you have taken a magic serum.”

Steve considers correcting the man’s strange explanation, but he honestly can’t explain the serum any better. “Yes, I took a serum that enhanced some physical abilities,” he says subconsciously. 

“But you are the only one. Why would they not give it to many?” Odin asks, lifting his cup of mead. 

Steve’s mind first thinks of Red Skull and how horribly wrong the experiment went. But then he remembers Dr Erskine’s face as the man lay dying in Steve’s arms. He can almost feel the man’s finger poking his chest as it had many times. “They do not know how to make more of it,” he answers simply. 

“So you are first among men,” Odin says loudly, the words met with a cheer from around the room. 

Thor’s smile is proud, but Steve can only shake his head. He is nothing more than a man and he is proud of that fact.

When the applause ceases, Steve finds himself looking across at Frigga’s kind eyes. “And Thor tells us that your own family has already passed. You have no family left?”

“No, ma’am,” Steve replies with a swallow. 

“I am sorry for your loss then,” she says politely. 

Steve looks back toward his still full plate. There’s absolutely no way to describe to her how there is no one left, no one who could stand up at his wedding for him. But the conversation moves on. Eventually, people begin to get up from the table, mingling as they continue to drink. Musicians appear, joining the ruckus  
seamlessly. Steve tries to keep up, tries to understand the jokes, to be sociable, but he feels as out of place here as he does at home, as he did at dance halls that Bucky dragged him to when he was still small. 

But Thor stays by him, even when Steve knows that the prince of Asgard would be just as happy to live it up with all of his pals. Instead Thor guides him to the side, to the window where Steve can look his fill of this beautiful city. In the darkness, it glitters like a rainbow from end to end. Steve knows that he is lucky to see this even if it hasn’t entirely felt that way. 

And then Thor pulls him in, his eyes suddenly serious. “I do not have the words to tell you how sorry I am that you have lost your home, your Howling Commandos. When I was banished to Midgard, I felt such sorrow that I would never see my home again. I know that nothing will ever fill that loss for you, but I can only offer my own home as your own.”

Steve has to hide his face in his hand, overcome with emotion. He tries never to talk about it too much, tries not to burden others, tries not to just drown in it all. But Thor’s words touch him. Steve won’t get back what was lost, but Thor gives everything he has. Steve’s other hand reaches out to Thor, grasping the other man’s forearm tightly, unable to vocalize his thanks. 

They’re interrupted then by the warriors three. Steve turns away to dry his eyes as they congratulate Thor on his choice of mate. Steve smiles in thanks and soon they’re teasing Thor, telling Steve stories of Thor’s life. They act like old friends often do, reliving wonderful memories. Steve laughs along with them, enjoying the tales. 

But he can’t help feeling a little sad. There’s no one for him to laugh over old exploits with, no one to tell embarrassing stories about him. The only time he ever felt truly accepted was with the Commandoes. Even when the war was at its most horrifying, even though all of the decisions were squarely on Steve’s own shoulders, it was their trust and belief in him and in each other that made the whole thing bearable. But he let them down, he let Bucky die. 

The party winds down soon afterward, couples and others breaking off to head to their homes. Steve says goodbye to the warriors, to Odin and Frigga, and to many others before Thor leads him back to his room. Still Thor will not go inside, leaving Steve with a soft kiss that bespeaks of all the emotions that stick in Steve’s throat unsaid. Steve almost wants to ask him to stay, even if they just sleep, but he respects Thor’s traditions and lets the Asgardian leave. 

The armor is still troublesome to get out of by himself, reminding him how foreign this place is to him. But he hates to feel sorry for himself when the bed is comfortable. He hopes that in time he will make friends with the Asgardian warriors himself. 

He turns over for what seems the fiftieth time. He’s too wound up to sleep and he knows too well what dreams nights like this lead to. He looks out the window, soft light filtering in though he can’t see where it’s coming from. And then he hears voices, too low-pitched for him to make out any words.

There’s a thud, the sound of something hitting the wall out the window and Steve sits up. But before he can head over to the window, he hears something else.  
“Unh, unnnnnnnnnnn, yes,” he hears a woman’s voice, high-pitched and drawn out. 

Feeling his face heat up, Steve lies back down, presses himself further into the mattress as if to block out the sounds as he realizes what he’s hearing. He can’t get up and close the window, but he feels awful hearing it. 

“Uh, uh, uh, yeeee…ooohhh,” a man’s voice grunts out his pleasure. 

And then it’s quiet. Steve’s own breath seems too loud, too heavy in the sudden quiet. He can’t sleep for an entirely different reason now as he’s too aware of his own body, hot and heavy against the mattress. 

But the couple outside his window isn’t through disturbing his sleep. Now he can hear them speaking to each other in breathless voices. 

“Did you hear that Thor has not even bedded the Midgardian?” the man’s voice asks. “Can the Midgardian even handle the prince?”

The woman laughs. “I know. Who understands the practices of those people.”

Steve knows that it’s just gossip. Thor is their prince. Of course, they would be critical and curious of Thor’s mate. But it only adds to Steve’s own insecurities. He’s always known that he was different, but everyone already thought that he was a nancy, a fag. He’s never made whoopee, always waiting for the person who saw beyond his sickly exterior. He loved Peggy and he believes he would have had a happy life with her. But he is in love with Thor, and the thought of making whoopee with the Asgardian causes shivers down his spine. But what if he doesn’t make Thor happy?

That night Steve doesn’t dream of his fateful crash into the ice, trapped and staring at his own death. Instead he dreams of the battlefield, of cradling the bloodied body of an Allied soldier in his last breaths. There was nothing to be done, no one else to help so he sends his men onward, knowing that he’ll have to run for miles to catch up. But he sits with the man through the hours, listening to his ever more difficult breaths, the few words and memories that the man could manage. At some point, Steve looks around and notices that the other bodies aren’t just soldiers, they’re all of his men, all dead, even Peggy. And when he looks down at the man in his arms, it’s Thor’s face he sees, bloody and still. 

Waking with a gasp, and it takes him a long moment to remember where he is. The room is already bright with sunlight. It should chase away any vestiges of nighttime dreams, but some things never leave him. 

Shaking his head, he realizes that there is a new uniform waiting for him, hung on a peg near the door. Looking around self-consciously, Steve wonders if someone, if Thor might have come in while he slept. Then again, who knows what magic abounds here. This time it is leather armor, supple with symbols etched all over. It’s more comfortable and simpler to put on. 

Thor meets him in the banquet room this time already excited. “Come, Steve!” he cries. “Let us eat on the way outside.”

He throws some kind of bread at Steve who obediently chews it as he follows the other Avenger outside. They are in the back of the castle somewhere, looking out into a forest that Steve hadn’t seen before now. The trees are huge here and there’s a mountain extending into the heavens in the distance. 

And then Steve notices the horses being led out by the four warriors. There are two extra being led by unknown Asgardians. Steve doesn’t think he’s ever been near a horse before. He’s not exactly a wheat having grown up in Brooklyn. What is he supposed to do with the horse? 

“Today we will hunt!” Thor proclaims excitedly. His friends are already seated on their mounts and Thor wastes no time jumping into his saddle. 

Steve takes the reins of the offered horse hesitantly. The thing is huge. And even if he makes it up, how does he make it go? Thor has often spoken about hunting, but this isn’t how Steve hoped to be introduced to the pastime. 

“Steve,” Thor calls out. “Have you never ridden?”

Steve’s smile is self-deprecating as he looks up at the Asgardians above him. “No, horses were a little bit before my time on Earth.”

Thor laughs. “Ah, yes, Midgardians and their love of automobiles.”

Steve figures that he’s going to make a fool of himself sooner or later so he sets his hands on the saddle and jumps. Unfortunately, he just ends up face down over the saddle. He tries to push himself up, but the horse isn’t happy about the situation. Still keeping his chest low, he maneuvers to swing his leg over and then sit up. For a second, he feels pretty proud of it. 

He knows when he looks around that everyone is laughing at him, but for once it doesn’t feel like they’re laughing at him. Steve smiles. “Hey, I made it on. Now how do I make it go?”

That causes the others to laugh even more uproariously, and Steve chuckles a little himself as Thor approaches on his own horse. Before that Thor can get close though, Steve’s horse becomes even more agitated. The horse is moving around restlessly, stamping his feet. 

The man who brought out the horse tries to grab at the reins but then the horse is rearing up on its hind legs, throwing Steve down on the ground. Pain shoots up his spine as he lands, but he tries to get up immediately. Thor beats him to the horse, fortunately, getting the horse under control. 

But the horse is not calmed even as Thor tries to pet the animal’s face and side. It’s not until Thor starts checking the saddle, that Thor finds something. 

“It’s just a burr,” he says, holding up some tiny bit of irritant. 

Steve is still in pain and he rubs his lower back. How was he to know what was wrong with the horse? He didn’t even get to ride anywhere on it. He feels foolish and frustrated. It’s just one more thing on top of everything that has happened to him in Asgard. 

“Perhaps we should not go hunting today,” Sif ventures. 

“It was just a burr,” the Fandral says. “He is fine.”

“Perhaps you should teach him to ride like a youngster,” Volstagg says laughing. 

Steve tries to smile along but in his heart, he just wants to go back to Earth though. He wants to go home, to tell Bucky all about this strange world, but that’s not possible. He cringes as he imagines trying to explain the trip to the other Avengers, to Tony. It’s starting to feel like he’s losing the only thing that matters to him anymore. 

“Perhaps we can wrestle instead. I would like to know how the first of the Midgardians fights,” says Fandral though there’s a jovial smile on his mustached face. 

That’s about the last thing that Steve wants to do right now, but before he can figure out anything at all to say, one of the Asgardians who had brought out the horses suddenly turns around quickly. Pain explodes in Steve’s thigh before he realizes what happened. There’s a spear stuck in his thigh. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Didn’t realize he’d be so fragile,” the Asgardian says. “Just trying to hand him a spear, I thought his reflexes would be better.”

Steve yanks the spear out of his thigh and just barely resists throwing it across the yard. But he’s been dealing with this behavior his whole life, people who kick you when you’re down. They want to see him fight, but he won’t stoop to that. Captain America is more than just added muscle. 

But this time it’s Thor who’s angry. Steve sees the thundercloud on the Asgardian god’s face just in time to grab Thor’s muscled arm to stop him from approaching. Steve shakes his head but doesn’t say anything. What is there to say?

Thor’s jaw works and Steve is reminded viscerally of Bucky saving him in those many alleyways. Thor is angrier than he is right now, but there isn’t anything for Steve to fight for. He’s the guy that no one wants to dance with and he’s ready to leave the dance hall. 

His leg feels wet and sticky so he bends down to see what he can do about the wound. It distracts Thor from his anger as Thor grabs a towel from a saddle bag to hand to Steve. Then Thor turns back to the others. 

“Steve doesn’t heal quite as fast as we do, my friends,” Thor says before taking Steve’s arm. 

“I can walk,” Steve says solemnly before walking back towards the castle. He feels like Thor is making excuses for him, having to explain why Steve is weaker than Asgardians. 

Everyone is solemn as they head back and it’s not what Steve wanted, not how he wanted this trip to go. But they’ve barely made it into the castle when there’s a message for them. 

“Midgard is under attack. Something called Doombots,” the solemn messenger tells them. 

Thor makes an aggravated grunt. “I had hoped to finish up a task…” he starts. 

“You don’t have to go,” Steve interjects. “The others and I can handle it. It’s just the Doombots.”

Thor has a questioning look on his face but Steve reassures him again, “Really. It’ll be duck soup,” he says before realizing that no one here, no one else at all, knows that saying. “Stay here and finish.”

Steve is only too glad to rush back down the hall to his room. He puts on the Captain America uniform with much less trepidation than before. It’s a relief. Because he knows that Captain America is more than a ‘supersoldier’, more than a dated reminder of forgotten values. He remembers that he’s a kid from Brooklyn who will never forget what it’s like to be the little guy. 

His leg still bothers him a little as he strides back down the rainbow bridge to go back. The trip is just as disorienting and he lands in the middle of New York lying on the ground. But at least he doesn’t heave up his stomach contents this time. When he struggles to his feet, Ironman is hovering just above the ground handing him his shield. 

“Well, that looks like tons of fun,” Ironman quips. “Ready to get back to business after your honeymoon?”

Steve grabs the shield with only a nod of thanks as he begins to survey what’s happening. 

“Guess the honeymoon is over,” Ironman says lowly before he gives Steve the rundown. 

Steve turns on his earpiece and gets to work. The doombots are great in number but they go down easily. Steve, Clint, and Natasha will take out as many as possible while Ironman finds the source from the air. Once the orders are given, he strides forward between Clint and Natasha, trying to protect the other two humans as much as possible. 

It feels good, to have a purpose, to think that it wasn’t all for nothing. His thigh is only a dull burn as his movement prevents it from healing as quickly. But all it takes is one wrong move when his leg gives out for a split second. But he’s on the ground and being overrun in a second. He pushes up immediately, punching the metal casing of the robots, because he knows that he can’t let all of these robots rush at Clint and Natasha. 

But even as he’s struggling to his feet, he feels a huge reverberation. He looks up to see Thor above him again, tall and imposing like true hero, his hammer plowing down the bots in front of him. Steve punches another bot off of him and manages to stand up. It looks like it’s over now and he can hear Ironman’s confirmation in his ear. 

“Damn, don’t mess with Thor’s toys,” Ironman says.

Things are suddenly quiet, mowed down bots littering all of the streets and the sidewalks that are normally filled with people. He and Thor are simply standing amidst the destruction and Steve doesn’t know what to say. 

It’s Thor who moves first, pulling on Steve’s free arm so they face one another. Thor’s eyes search his face for answers, but Steve doesn’t know what he wants to say. He thinks about saying how the Asgardians clearly don’t want him as Thor’s mate, thinks about telling Thor about everything he now knows was meant to shame him, but he also thinks about saying something about his old life, his old dreams, his still ever present grief at their loss. 

“Steve…” Thor breathes, his voice already sounding resigned. 

“I love you,” Steve blurts out. 

He didn’t mean for the words to come out until they do, but he means it. Of all the things he could say about how things went wrong, that’s the only thing he really wants to voice. He doesn’t realize he’s never really said it until Thor’s face breaks out in a smile like the sun breaking through angry grey clouds. 

Thor’s hand is pushing the cowl off of his forehead and dragging him closer. “We don’t have to get married…” Steve tries breathless at being so intimately close. 

“We are married already in my heart,” Thor says and then he brings out two silver rings. 

Steve sees that they have symbols engraved in the band but he doesn’t have breath to ask about it now. He can only watch as Thor slips it on his finger. When he takes the other ring, his eyes are almost too clouded with tears to see Thor’s hand. 

By the time they kiss, Steve feels like his skin is on fire and all he wants is to get closer to Thor. He opens his mouth under Thor like he wants to suck Thor in. When Thor breaks away, Steve thinks he makes a plaintive sound. 

“I would like to take you to bed,” Thor says seriously and all Steve can do is nod in agreement. 

Thor lifts his hammer and only then does he hear the other Avengers shouting at them in confusion. But then they’re flying away to land on the helicopter pad at the Avengers Tower. Steve holds to Thor as his feet try to find balance. He wants Thor’s lips back immediately but Thor is already pulling him inside the building, heading to Thor’s room. 

As soon as they’re inside, Steve is pressing himself against Thor, wanting everything right that minute. The breastplate is digging into his own skin, but Steve doesn’t care in his struggle to get closer. 

“Slow down,” Thor whispers, his hand massaging the tense muscles at the back of Steve’s neck. 

Thor takes a step back so he can start removing his armor. Steve slowly peels the top of his uniform down to his waist, but he hesitates before taking it further. And then he’s distracted by Thor pulling off his chainmail shirt, muscles rippling in such a simple act. 

Steve has seen Thor shirtless before. He’s seen lots of men shirtless and even naked before. But he’s never touched, never gotten to second base with anyone. But if touching Thor is wrong, it doesn’t feel wrong. Thor’s skin is warm to the touch and so soft, Steve’s hands are running over the man’s muscles before he consciously decides to. He runs his hands over Thor’s shoulders down over the curve of Thor’s pectorals, soft golden hair tickling his palms before his hands curve around Thor’s waist. 

He can’t imagine what Thor thinks of his suddenly somber mood, but then Thor’s hands are on his cheeks, tilting his face up. “You’re beautiful,” Thor tells him. 

Steve tries to shake off the hands, to look back down at Thor’s perfect chest. His mouth is open to say that it’s just the serum, but he never gets the words out.  
Thor forces his face back up so Steve can see the truth in Thor’s deep blue eyes as he says it again. “You are beautiful.”

This time when Steve tries to hide his emotion, Thor pulls him into a broad chest. Steve buries his face in Thor’s neck, just breathing in the other man’s scent, his warmth. Steve’s hands skim up Thor’s back for a long moment before he feels Thor’s lips again, this time on the side of his neck traveling up to his ear. Steve’s breath immediately deepens, his body relaxing even as his cock is immediately, blindingly hard. 

Steve fights to stay still, not wanting it to end, his fingers clutching into the meat of Thor’s shoulder blades. But Thor’s hand on his neck suddenly becomes a hard grip on the back of his hair. Steve gasps as his head is pulled back and Thor’s lips are on his neck, sucking hard on the thin skin. He shivers, his skin pebbling in goosebumps. He can feel his dick pressed up against Thor’s thigh, and then Thor’s hand is rubbing him through his pants. 

There’s a rumbling groan coming from his chest and his hips hitch forward automatically. He wants it, but things are going so fast he’s light-headed. Steve can feel wetness on his neck as Thor pulls back, releasing his hair only to start pushing at Steve’s tight pants. But their uniforms are too difficult to get off and soon Steve is taking off his own boots and pants. It’s not until he stand up that he begins to feel that old shyness coming back and his hand instinctively moves over his crotch. 

But as he raises his eyes he sees that Thor is naked too. He just has a glance of Thor’s hard cock jutting from a thatch of blonde hair before Thor reaches for him. Steve’s mouth opens immediately as Thor’s hand angles his face for a deep kiss. But as Steve pulls them back together, he can feel not just the silk of Thor’s skin but now he can feel Thor’s hard dick pressing into his hip. 

Steve is panting into Thor’s mouth, not pulling away enough to breathe. His hand immediately reaches down, the Asgardian’s cock is hot and huge in his hand. It feels strange and familiar at the same time. He loves that Thor’s muscles clench against him when he strokes it, Thor breaking away to pant into Steve’s neck himself. 

Steve is so caught up that he’s confused when he feels the edge of the mattress against his knees, but as he goes down, Thor goes with him, slowing his fall. Suddenly, Thor’s entire body is pressed against his, pressing him down into the mattress. Steve can’t stifle the noise that passes his lips as he tries to push up into the weight. 

Thor’s knees part Steve’s thighs as he chases the sound back into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s knees come up around Thor’s hips as Thor begins to rub against him. Steve’s trying to push up into the sensation, his hands moving from Thor’s shoulders down to furred chest. Thor moans into his mouth as Steve’s hand slide over his nipples. Steve likes it and he repeats the motion more deliberately with his thumb. 

One hand slips under the small of Steve’s back, pulling their hips together, their cocks sliding against one another. Steve drops his head back on the pillows as he rocks his hips up while Thor’s lips move to suck at the curve of Steve’s pec, moving over the hairless skin to the pebbled nipple. Steve cries out in surprise at how the pleasure is a lightning bolt straight to his cock. 

Steve’s back arches and Thor’s mouth moves over the ridges of his abs even as Thor’s hand begins to run down the inside of his thigh towards his cock. But Thor’s hand moves over his heavy balls and down further, back…

“Awhh,” Steve gasps in a breath as Thor touches his hole. 

Thor looks up into his face, his mouth moving to ask, but Steve is already breathlessly saying the answer, “Yes, yes, yes…”

Thor surges up, taking his lips in a kiss again before Steve has even finished. Steve can feel the Asgardian reaching for something. Steve knows that they need a slick. His stomach clenches. He feels scared and anxious and so so ready…

The first finger slips in easily while he’s distracted. It’s intrusive and strange but as the finger thrusts deeper, he only gets more excited, more desperate to know, to feel Thor inside him. He squeezes his thighs around Thor, biting at the edge of Thor’s jaw. 

The stretch of a second finger is even better though it has an edge of pain. He feels full inside and he tosses his head on the pillow with another moan. He can feel the sweat on his face, the hair sticking to his forehead. His hands are clenched into Thor’s sweaty skin, one hand sliding up to tangle in Thor’s long hair. Then the fingers are gone, but he can tell what’s coming by the way Thor’s hands are wrapped around his thighs tight. 

The stretch is overwhelming, on the edge of painful, pressing in deeper and deeper. He’s panting like a dog through his open mouth when Thor pauses, laying soft kisses on his cheeks, his temples. Slowly, Steve’s breathing slows, his hands unclench from Thor’s skin. And then Thor sinks in further and Steve feels suddenly on the edge of too much. 

Thor doesn’t stop, pulling out slow and thrusting deep, his hands pushing Steve’s thighs back even further. Leaning down, Thor’s body rubs against Steve’s own, his cock rubbing against the line of hair on Thor’s belly. Steve feels like all he can do is hold onto Thor, his arms wrapped around Thor’s waist. Thor’s breath is hot on his face, like all they can do is rut against each other. 

And then Thor sits up on his knees, changing the angle and Steve’s crying out loudly. Thor only thrusts harder, faster, and Steve can’t quiet himself. Thor’s cock is hitting something inside, deep in his pelvis that is like pressure, too much and not enough, light sparkling behind his eyelids. 

Forcing open wet eyelashes, Steve sees Thor kneeling above him, muscular body glistening with sweat and thrusting powerfully. Thor releases one thigh to reach down and grab Steve’s cock. The pleasure of it has Steve arching up, not sure whether he wants to get away or get closer. But soon he’s grabbing his own cock, his fist flying over the head, his orgasm suddenly right there, burning in his abdomen. He cums in ropes over his own chest. 

He feels stunned afterward, his body feeling suddenly exhausted even as the last aftershocks shudder through him. But Thor is still so deep inside that Steve can feel it with every shift of muscle. The Asgardian leans over him again, folding him in half so they’re pressed together. Thor’s leaning on his elbows, pressing his forehead to Steve’s heaving chest as his thrusts get shorter and faster until they’re losing rhythm.

Steve is unsure what’s happening at first until Thor shoves in deep and freezes there. Steve feels like his hole twitches, suddenly aware of a soreness. It feels a little good as Thor groans and thrusts again, and again and then lies still. Steve doesn’t think about the aftermath until Thor shifts, pulling out of Steve’s hole with a soft popping sound and then Steve feels the wetness. 

Thor is lying on his arm and there’s cum leaking out of him and into the sheets and suddenly Steve laughs a little, more of a giggle that he’d like to admit. Thor just throws a heavy arm over him and cuddles him closer, shoving his nose in Steve’s neck. 

Suddenly bold, Steve gently turns Thor over onto his back, Thor’s sleepy dark eyes looking up at him with interest. Steve can’t help kissing the Asgardian prince again. He wants to touch every inch of Thor’s body.


End file.
